Video Games Awesome
"Hello and welcome to Video Games Awesome!" -Fraser Video Games Awesome is the current show being produced by FFStv, beginning in 2009 as a supplement to Awesome Video Games. The show is primarily a Let's Play format but featuring the crew on the couch playing at the same time. As Awesome Video Games went on hiatus, this became the main show for Far From Subtle. The show also features several specials and fan tributes. Video Games Awesome is extremely loose in format and is less concerned with "reviewing" a game so much as simply playing it. This can lead to hilarious unscripted moments that have become a part of the show. While orginally filmed ahead of time, shows are now filmed live on twitch.tv with a chatlog visible in the bottom right corner. History According to Fraser's interview on Transmission Awesome, VGA grew out of the crew's game sessions, doing research for Awesome Video Games. Between episodes of AVG, they started to release these casual Let's Play episodes as supplements to their regular show. Over time, VGA began to be more popular than AVG. Video Games Awesome began as a prerecorded Youtube show (this is often referred to as "Classic VGA"), but eventually became a live show. The first live episode of the show was the Earthbound Fanfest, although after that live shows were on hiatus, until the Awesome Video Games 5th Anniversery show which took place on Feburary 26th 2011. This began the age of VGA live. From then on, live shows were far more frequent, eventually leading up to the death of the pre-recorded show. The final episode of the pre-recorded show was "Castle Crashers is(Are?)AWESOME!". The show has had several phases and changes in cast since its inception. When Ben left the show to go to school, Fraser's girlfriend Becky took his place, appearing for the first time on any FFSTV show. Fraser also began some more regular daily shows with just himself, which he called "Video Games Lonesome", but after the return of Ben, he's been in the daily shows too, as well as Becky. Fraser has said that the show is still "a work in progress". Video Games Awesome was eventually picked up in 2010 by Blistered Thumbs, a part of the Channel Awesome network. When VGA started doing full playthroughs of games, originally the full episode was only uploaded to Blistered Thumbs in Blip format, while only certain parts were uploaded to Youtube. Although, as Youtube's revenue sharing got better, Fraser began to upload the videos back to Youtube in playlists, with a link to said playlist on the Blistered Thumbs page. In April 2012, Adsense pulled their revenue from farfromsubtle's youtube account, forcing the show to find new sources of revenue. However, this issue has since been resolved and all live shows are now uploaded to Youtube, in full, once again. On June 9, 2013 on the "Pre Three Two Thousand Thirteen Show and Trailer LIVE! is AWESOME!" episode a new record was set for live viewers on VGA with 4,889 viewers at one time. Live Show Schedule The show has no concrete schedule, as shows are usually announced on twitter an hour or two before they start on Twitch.tv. However, Generally they follow this schedule; *Sunday: Main show (Minecraft shows, conventions, etc) *Tuesday, Wednesday & Thursday: Long Haul shows *Friday: Fourplay Friday Most of the time shows start airing after 3:00 pm PST and last two to three hours per episode, but have been known to take place at other times. For example, if the crew intends to cover a game the moment it comes out, they'll do a Midnight (PST) show as soon as they get their hands on a copy. Sometimes shows are at 7:30 pm PST, epecially on weekends. Episodes VGA is the longest series to date from FFStv. Below is a complete list of episodes with links to playlists for each episode. For a full list of episodes, click here. Cast Fraser Agar - Creator/Host (2009- ) Becky Blow - Chat Moderator (Nov 2010) Executive Producer/Co-Host (Nov 2010 - ) Ben Taylor - The "real" creator (2009 - Nov 2010) (June 2011 - Dec 2013)* Guest (2014 - ) Kyle Huinink - Co-Host (2009 - 2011) Guest (2011- ) Deacon Publicover - Co-Host (2009 - 2011) Guest (2011- ) *Ben left for Law School during the 2010-2011 Winter Season; later returned full time until the end of 2013. Show Features Most episodes are simply Let's Plays of various videogames, most often with either Co-op or multiplayer. If its a single-player game, either the co-hosts take turns playing or they simply provide commentary. *Show & Trailer : a segment devoted to new trailers and fan-made videos about video games. *Build Challenges: a fan contest for Minecraft Awesome to build creations based around a theme. *Exhibition Matches: Like build challenges, these matches pit fans in competitions during live shows. Most commonly these are matches on Team Fortress 2, but also include the Minecraft Kombat tournament and the Mario Kart TURBO Cup. Generally, exhibition matches are only open to Turbo Club members. *Convention Episodes: A specialized Show & Trailer spent watching footage of Video Game Conventions such as E3 and PAX. Category:Shows Category:Video Games Awesome